Juro solemnemente que
by espejosdecristal
Summary: ...Mis intenciones son Buenas! xD! [Viñetas con una sola cosa en común: Merodeadores!]
1. Chapter 1

Ud. cree que J.K Rowling escrbiría esto... xD!

**Juro solemnemente que...**

_Número 1.-_

- Diablos – susurró débilmente James Potter frotándose la enrojecida mejilla, a la vez que observaba como una furiosa chica de cabello rojo se alejaba del lugar echando chispas… literalmente. El mejor amigo del chico, Sirius Black se acercó soltando un silbido.

- ¿Por qué fue está vez? - preguntó como de costumbre, pero James ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. El pobre chico bajo del cielo hasta más debajo de la tierra en menos de un minuto, y la gravedad comenzaba a afectarle el cerebro.

Claro, eso es algo que Sirius tan atento como siempre, jamás notó.

- Y..o … yo… lala…la bb… la b… – trataba de articular James pero simplemente no podía decirlo. ¿O tal vez no quería?

- Grandioso, has descubierto los monosílabos, Felicidades! – lo vitoreó falsamente Canuto. El chico tenía paciencia, pero cuando se trataba de lo "ANORMAL", como solía llamarle, que se ponía su amigo al hablar, ver, o escuchar de la chica Evans, ni Remus con toda su tranquilidad podría soportarlo.

- Maldita sea Cornamenta!, me dirás o no lo que te paso?- estalló por fin Sirius y le pegó un manotazo en la espalda. "Tal vez así le salga algo", pensó con malicia.

Pero no resultó. Todo lo contrario. James se quedó quieto como una momia, luego respiró profundo, como si hubiera estado sumergido en una piscina gigante, y salió de ahí sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Definitivamente lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido con la chica, James no lo diría ni siquiera a su sombra, y Sirius podía arrancarse todos sus azulosos y brillantes cabellos o torturarlo con crueldad, aún así no se enteraría que a sus 14 años, 3 meses y 2 días y medio James Potter había besado a Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

insisto, ud. cree que J.K escribiría esto (xD!)

**Juro Solemnemenete que...**

**Numero 2:**

- Hey!!- Remus movió una mano delante de la cara de su pelirroja amiga esperando traerla de vuelta a la tierra. Lily bufó como única reacción.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el chico divertido.

- Nada… - respondió ella sin ánimo. – Remus¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?

- Supongo que si.

- ¿Por que siempre sonríes así?

- ¿Así… cómo?

- Cómo si nada realmente importara, cómo si todo lo que tienes que vivir, ya sabes una-ves-al-mes, fuera…- Lily suspiro mientras buscaba la palabra correcta- solo un mal rato...- el licántropo se demoró un poco en contestar, parecía analizar la pregunta.

- Mira, yo se que no lo parece, pero después de todo mi vida no es tan diferente de la tuya, aunque no lo creas.- razonó finalmente Lupin con sencillez, al tiempo que observaba a James morder infantilmente la mano Sirius por haberle quitado una rana de chocolate. Lily miró a los chicos y lanzó una carcajada.

- Tal vez tengas razón…- dijo entre pensativa y divertida.- ambos tenemos una bestia de la que no podremos desprendernos jamás.-


	3. Chapter 3

ud. cree que si yo fuera Rowling escribiría esto?... (xD!)

**Juro solemnemente que...**

**Numero 3:**

Remus se imaginaba que ese día los ánimos no estarían para celebraciones; como normalmente pasaba, bastante seguido de hecho, James estaría aún dolido por la última discusión con Lily, y Sirius, como siempre, haría un par de tonteras para hacerlo reír. No importaba cómo ni a qué hora hubiera sido la discusión, James y Sirius siempre terminaban planeando alguna venganza, (preferentemente con Quejicus como blanco), para descargarse, cosa que irritaba a la prefecta, y así todo de nuevo… La historia estaba tan repetida a lo largo de los últimos tres años, que ya se había convertido en parte de su rutina diaria.

Por esto, el joven Lupin se sorprendió cuando entró en la habitación y se encontró con un silencio más bien propio de una iglesia medieval. Además la tensión subía de manera descomunal cada segundo y hacía que hasta el aire se tornara insoportable.

Remus lanzó un pequeño silbido, pero al parecer ninguno de sus amigos lo escuchó. James estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, mirando fijamente y con la mandíbula desencajada algún punto perdido en los terrenos del colegio, y Sirius echado en su cama, miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- ¡¡¿¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así??!!- gritó sorpresivamente Canuto dirigiéndose al chico de las gafas. James deliberadamente no respondió, solo lo observó unos instantes para luego volver a apoyar su cabeza en la ventana.

- No lo entiendo James¿Por qué¿Qué tiene esa chica que te deja así?- Sirius elevó aún más la voz, y sus ojos comenzaron a adquirir una peligrosa luz de frustración.

- Ya lo sabes- respondió roncamente James.- Aunque no creo que puedas entenderlo.- añadió casi con rencor.

- Pues no, no lo entiendo.- Sirius ya estaba de pie, fulminando a James con la mirada. James a su vez también se puso de pie, y se acercó a Sirius con una mirada desafiante.

- Vamos Cornamenta, es solo una chica¡¿por qué no terminas con este estúpido juego de una vez?!- insistió el chico, parecía querer que su amigo entrara en razón o algo así. Remus, quien observaba todo desde la entrada pensó que esta discusión no tenía mucho sentido. Todo el mundo sabía que para James, Lily no era solo una chica más, mucho menos un juego, aunque quizás ella no lo aceptara.

- ¿Estúpido Juego?- rió dolido el joven Potter- ¿Eso es lo que crees?- preguntó alzando la voz.

- ¡¡Y QUÉ MÁS PODRÍA SER!! – Al parecer Sirius ya había escuchado, o más bien visto, demasiado. Simplemente James y su idiota melancolía lo sacaron de sus casillas.-

- ¡¡PUES MUCHO MÁS!!- gritó esta vez James. Ahora ambos estaba a una distancia sufriente como para golpearse. Y ganas tampoco les faltaba. Ninguno podía entender lo que pasaba por la mente del otro y eso los frustraba.

- POR FAVOR, JAMES, DEJA DE HACERTE EL HEROE, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE LO DE EVANS NO ES MAS QUE UNA CALEN…-antes que pudiera terminar de decirlo su amigo ya lo había empujado lejos de manera muggle. El chico cayó a los pies de su cama golpeándose levemente la cabeza con su baúl.

- Ella te cambio- susurró con una amarga sonrisa apenas pudo levantarse.- Evans no es más que una… - talvez Canuto no habría podido ni siquiera pensar en decirlo, porque James ya estaba sobre él dispuesto a causarle el mayor daño posible, sin importar cómo.

Remus se abalanzó también intentado separarlos, pero no fue tarea fácil. Los puñetazos, patadas y demás, se repartieron equitativamente entre los tres. Finalmente James, sangrando por una herido en su labio, se detuvo mirando amenazante a su amigo.

- Jamás… Escuchame bien, JAMÁS vuelvas a hablar así de ella…- dijo entre jaleos y salió de la habitación dando un portazo que casi arrancó la puerta, dejando un Sirius tan enfurecido, como perplejo y un Remus tan crispado como abatido.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta bien, confieso... yo no soy Rowling u///u

****

**Juro Solemnemente que...**

**Numero 4:**

En clase de Pociones, los alumnos de 7mo año, trabajaban en un brebaje especialmente difícil, y la mayoría estaban concentrados cortando raíces, machacando colas de gusanos, o afilando los cuchillos para cortar de manera perfecta el trozo de carne de dragón necesario. Bueno, la mayoría claramente no son todos, y esos todos claramente podríamos nombrarlos como Merodeadores; pero ese día no fue así.

Como si el mundo estuviera de cabeza, ese día, quién no ponía atención a la clase era nada menos que la prefecta de Gryffindor, Lily. Y la razón, una sorprendente e inimaginable revelación que la inquietaba y la asustaba a la vez.

La pelirroja sabía que no era inteligente escuchar conversaciones ajenas, de hecho parte de sus sólidos principios se basaba en el respeto a la privacidad de los demás, pero al escuchar su nombre entremezclado en esa conversación, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Estaba sentada como de costumbre en el mesón ubicado justo en el medio de la mazmorra, cuando una afligida chica y su mejor amiga, se sentaron en un mesón de enfrente. Ambas eran bastante atractivas, altas, esbeltas, con cabellos, uñas y maquillajes perfectos; su ropa siempre era la mejor, y su capacidad neuronal menor que una gorila joven en celo; o sea, las típicas chicas que han salido con la mitad de los chicos Hogwarts y no tardarán en salir con la otra mitad, no importando lo comprometidos, peligrosos o gays que estos sean. Mientras más escándalo mejor, solían declarar después.

Al principio de la conversación, Lily no les prestó atención. Otro llanterío más pensó. Pero Scarllet, la chica afligida, chilló entre exagerados sollozos tan fuerte, que fue imposible no escucharla, mucho menos estando tan malditamente cerca.

- Calmante amiga. No puedes dejarte pasar a llevar por un tipo como Potter.

- Pppp… pero… ee..es que … - lloraba lastimeramente la pobre.

- ¡Todo por culpa de esa Evans!- dijo enfurecida la chica y le dirigió a Lily una mirada que expresaba el más profundo desprecio. La pelirroja no se dejó amedrentar, la miró con indiferencia y volvió a su trabajo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de la prefecta no era poca. Si iban a hablar de ella, tenía derecho a saber por qué¿no?

- Lo peor…- dijo Scarlett una vez que hubo dejado de lloriquear.- es que fue tan caballero… nunca me dio esperanzas, desde que me le declaré me dijo que no podía olvi… dar… se – y ahí comenzó el llanterío otra vez. Lily simplemente no podía entenderlo. ¡¿Qué narices tenía que ver ella con Potter y su club de fans?!. De alguna manera un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Sería posible que…? "Nah…" le respondió su mente.

- Yy… y sabes qqueee más didi... dijo… ?- añadió la rubia sonándose la nariz. _"Qué dijo, qué dijo" _, pensó muy a pesar de su rasonable mente, Lily.- dijo que estaba e..ena…enamorado… - ahora ya no solo fue un lloriqueo, más bien fue un estruendoso llanto, tan mojado como fuerte. Por un momento Lily pensó la mazmorra se inundaría con tanta lágrima derramada por la chica, aunque tal vez para ella no sería tan malo, ya que en ese momento lo que más deseaba era que la tragara la tierra.

El profesor no tardó en mandarlas fuera diciendo que su clase no era para desenrollar sus líos pasionales y la mayoría siguió en lo suyo. La mayoría claro, no son todos, y esta vez fue Lily Evans la que se ganó un reproche por parte del profesor, todo por haberse enterado entre llanteríos que era la única, "afortunada", y próximamente odiada por las chicas de Hogwarts, dueña del corazón del joven Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

No insistan, yo no soy Rowling. (xD!!)

**Juro Solemnemente que...**

**Numero 5:**

Esa mañana, el sol brillaba con demasiada intensidad para ser invierno, y el joven Potter lo interpretó como un excelente augurio. Después de todo, 17 años no se cumplen todos los días, mucho menos en un día tan brillante como aquel, un verdadero oasis en medio de la nieve.

James se levantó rápidamente al notar que su habitación estaba vacía. No le dio mayor importancia, ya era tarde y sus amigos seguramente estarían desayunando. Se vistió y salió hacia el gran comedor con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar, la mesa entera de Gryffindor alzó sus copas, o en realidad tazas, y brindaron a su salud. Sirius y Remus se abalanzaron cariñosamente sobre él en un abrazo descomunal. Varias chicas intentaron hacer lo mismo, aunque tal vez, no con el mismo propósito. De todas formas, él logró salvarse desapareciendo por un pasillo escondido.

Fuera de eso, todo iba genial.

Bueno, las famosas excepciones… Más bien digamos que todo iría genial para el pobre James, si cierta pelirroja se hubiera dignado a saludarlo. Pero nada. Ni siquiera una sonrisa. Nada.

El chico no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco, su relación con la pelirroja había cambiado bastante ese año, hasta podía decir que eran amigos; pero ella, decidió desaparecer justo ese brillante día y quitarle la emoción de sentir su vida completamente perfecta.

Caminando distraído como iba, James chocó con una pequeña nota que al parecer iba volando por ahí sin dirección. ¿_Qué rayos?_ Pensó, y vencido por la curiosidad de merodeador, la leyó.

Tal vez habría sido mejor no hacerlo. Tal vez debería haberla dejado seguir su dirección. Talvez ni siquiera era para él. Pero también él sabía, que sin la pequeña nota, ese día definitivamente no habría sido el mismo.

Es increíble como la sencillez de un detalle pudo causar tantas emociones juntas en el pobre chico.

Increíble como pudo hacerlo gritar y saltar de alegría un simple _Feliz Cumpleaños_, lanzado no precisamente al azar por cierta pelirroja que reía a carcajadas al ver bailar en medio del pasillo al chico de las gafas.


	6. Chapter 6

No, no soy J.K. U///U. Viñeta especial, o más bien desafio personal. 10 palabras sin contar titulos, desde ahora... ya! (xD!!)

**JuroSolemnemente que...**

**Numero 6: **

Hay palabras que matan. Remus tiene un ejemplo: Luna Llena.-


	7. Chapter 7

Si yo fuera JK, estaría tan ocupada en vender mi ultimo libro, que jamás pensaría en escribir esto :P... Muchisimas gracias a todas las que hayan leido este fic n.n!!

**Juro Solemnemente que...**

**Numero 7:**

Desde el primer día en que Lily Evans se paró frente a las plataformas 9 y 10 de la estación King Cross, supo que nada de lo que se le avecinaba sería fácil. De partida, cuando tienes 11 años, no importando lo independiente o mimada que seas, y te encuentras de improviso con que muy pronto tu vida dará un vuelco de sopetón a, literalmente, un mundo completamente nuevo, nadie puede culparte por salir corriendo de ahí, o escoger quedarte a salvo en la comodidad de tu hogar… Como fuera, estas alternativas nunca estuvieron en la mente de la pequeña pelirroja, según ella, eran demasiado… "comunes", por lo que simplemente hizo sus maletas, compro sus útiles y el uniforme, y partió decidida a enfrentar lo que viniera. Después de todo¿Qué podría perder?

Ya en la estación, con una mirada altiva y una posición firme, buscaba ansiosa cualquier movimiento que le indicara el camino que debía seguir, analizando con la vista fija cada uno de los rincones del andén en busca de la plataforma correcta, consultando cada cierto tiempo su boleto… Parecía tan segura de sí misma, que nadie que la viera en ese momento podría siquiera imaginar que por dentro, la chica estaba hecha un atado de nervios, que en su estomago bailaban ridículamente un montón de bicharracos, y que sus rodillas temblaban de tal manera que no creía poder mantenerse por mucho en pie.

Cerca de ahí una mujer muy alta, de cabello rojizo oscuro, parecía buscar exasperada algo; sus ojos castaños recorrían la estación con nerviosismo mientras caminaba en círculos… Lily no pudo evitar fijarse en ella desde el primer momento, parecía estar rodeada de un aura especial que no supo explicar; era de cierta forma, mágica.

Intentó acercarse, tal vez sus sospechas eran ciertas y podría preguntarle cómo entrar a la plataforma, sin embargo la mujer estaba demasiado ensimismada en lo que estaba buscando, como para notar a la pequeña. "Tiene que ser realmente importante lo que perdió", pensó Lily.

Sorprendentemente, como salido de la nada, un niño de cabello alborotado y anteojos, llegó corriendo y chocó contra Lily, cayendo sobre ella. Ambos impactaron contra el suelo del andén golpeándose fuertemente con la fría piedra.

La mujer de pelo rojo, se acercó de inmediato levantó de un manotazo al chico y comenzó a regañarlo. Lily entendió que él era lo que se había perdido, no por accidente, claro estaba, y seguramente la mujer era su madre o algo así.

- ¡¡… Y ahora ve y discúlpate con la niña!!- gritó finalmente la mujer.

- ¡¡Pero mamá!! – protestó el niño.

- Nada de peros James Potter. ¡¡A-ho-ra!!- el chico bufó por lo bajo, pero sonrió inocentemente a su madre cuando ella le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Lily aún estaba sentada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie y salir de ahí, cuando el chico se acercó y le tendió una mano. "Lo siento", susurró entre dientes, se notaba que no era del tipo de chico que pedía perdón por algo. La pequeña le lanzó una mirada altiva, pero se aceptó su ayuda sin reclamos. "No te preocupes", masculló una vez en pie, con una sonrisa irónica.

- Dorea Potter, mucho gusto, pequeña.- se presentó la madre del chico con una sonrisa bondadosa.- Él es mi hijo James. ¿Buscabas la plataforma 9¾ ?

- Sii¿Cómo lo supo?

- Porque es una bruja…- susurró con malicia el chico. Ambas le dedicaron una mirada mordaz por su comentario, y lo pasaron por alto deliberadamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la Sra. Potter

- Lily Evans, mucho gusto- respondió la chica cordialmente.

- Bien Lily, James también va a Hogwarts. Será mejor que se den prisa o perderá el tren.- Era increíble lo adorable que podía parecer con ella, aún después de haberle gritado tanto a su hijo.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ayuda a Lily.

- Ok…- El chico de las gafas beso a su madre por última vez y empujó su baúl hasta la pared entre las plataformas 9 y 10.- ¡Hey, pelirroja¿Qué piensas quedarte ahí?- añadió dirigiéndose a Lily.

- Bueno, gracias por todo- dijo la chica a modo de despedida sonriendo a la Sra Potter. De alguna forma, sospechaba que volverían a encontrarse, aunque tal vez, no en las mismas circunstancias.

Pensando en esto se acercó a la pared, nerviosa por no saber que le esperaba al dar el siguiente paso. Nada que fuera fácil, eso era lo único seguro.

La figura de la mujer comenzaba a desaparecer de su vista, y su último sonriente adiós la despertó, antes de que James la tomara de la mano y atravesaran juntos la pared a un nuevo mundo.


End file.
